The School for Good and Evil: Another Story (I)
by Epic Jay
Summary: The School for Good and the School for Evil continue as another season of students enters within their walls. The deans of the schools, Sophie of Gavaldon and Clarissa Dovey, hope that after Sophie's and Agatha's story tried to rip the schools apart that they can continue on with the legacy the school has upheld. Rose of the House of Beauty attends the school and a new story begin
1. Chapter 1:Rose

**\1/**  
 **Rose**

Rose had waited four years for this paper he was holding in his hands:

Dear Rose,

Welcome to the School for Good and Evil. For thousands of years, the greatest of heroes and villains have come through our classrooms before they ventured into the Endless Woods to find their stories.

Enclosed is your ticket into your school and we are anxious to meet and enlighten you in what it means to be Good and what it means to be Evil. We thank-you for submitting an application even with the events that occurred with the last class. We assure everyone that the schools have returned to their glory and is perfectly safe.

We anticipate your arrival in a fortnight. Welcome to the School for Good and Evil where fairy tales are real.

Prof. Clarissa Dovey...Sophie of Gavaldon

Dean of Good Dean of Evil

That had been almost a fortnight ago. Rose left for the School for Good and Evil today. His parents had been outraged when they found out he had submitted an application to the school with what had happened Millicent's year and all. It had all of the kingdoms concerned about the school and everyone was hoping the school would be shut down for good with the Headmasters gone. This letter he held in his hands told him that that was not so. It also told him his dreams of becoming a Prince of the Woods were not shattered.

Rose grabbed his luggage and quickly hauled it downstairs where his grandmother and step-grandfather were waiting for him. They were the only ones excited for him on his way to the famed school.

"There's the Prince-to-be," Rose's Grandmother fawned. She licked her finger and rubbed his face, even though there was nothing there. "Are you ready for school? You'll be charming the skirts off of those princesses tomorrow!"

Rose blushed as Jack and his grandmother chuckled. The only perk of age seemed to be getting to say whatever came to your mind without being scolded. "Off, you go. It's time to start your own adventure! The Flowergrounds will take you there. We will take care of your luggage. We hope to hear all about it! Be sure to write!" and they pushed him out the door.

Rose wandered out of the castle walls a short ways off to a pumpkin patch. He found the purple pumpkins and lifted the top up much as one would the lid of a teapot. A thin caterpillar in a violet velvet tuxedo and matching top hat was revealed. He snatched the ticket from Rose's hand.

"No spitting, sneezing, singing, sniffling, swinging, swearing, slapping, sleeping, or urinating in the Flowerground. Violations will result in removal of your clothes. All aboard!"

A vine whipped out and yanked Rose in. He held his screams as swirls of purples, greens, and blues flashed by him. The vines spewed him out into a tunnel and hooked him into an ivy harness. The maze of lines bounced about as he rode it and he felt nervousness get to him. He was concerned he might hurl, but then thought, does hurling count as spitting? And held it in as best he could.

The vines pulled Rose up into a churning wind wheel of gold light and he felt wind, then air, then earth as his arms unfurled into the sky and bloomed out of the ground like the flower he was named after.

Rose found himself besides a glistening lake where around him he watched girls blossom up out of the ground like he had. The girls were gowned beautifully with an array of bright colors. They each had delicate matching slippers and their hair tumbled in shimmering gold, sparkling ebony, waves of fire, and all other beautiful colors.

Rose grew concerned, however. For they were all girls. Remembering what Millicent had told him about her second year here Rose glanced up at the golden gates arching the words:

The School for Good

Enlightenment and Enchantment

So it wasn't a school just for girls. Then where were the other boys? Rose's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a shove from behind. Upon a glance he saw three fairies pushing him towards the handsome ivory castle adorned with diamonds.

As the fairies herded the girls and Rose into the castle, Rose's concern about being the only boy returned. The girls in front of Rose kept glancing back at him and giggling. Then they would hover together in a gaggle and giggle. He felt the bridge of his nose burn red. Once all of the girls and Rose were inside a tall nymph towered over the children, "Welcome, New Princesses. Welcome to the School of Good."

 ** _Rose of House of Beauty_**

 **GOOD, 1st Year**

 **Purity Tower 51**

1: BEAUTIFICATION...,...,...,... Prof. Emma Anemone

2: PRINCESS ETIQUETTE...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,. Pollux

3: ANIMAL COMMUNICATION...,...,...,... Princess Uma

4: HISTORY of HEROISM...,.. Prof. Sophie of Gavaldon

5: LUNCH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6: GOOD DEEDS...,...,...,...,...,..., Prof. Clarissa Dovey

7: SURVIVING FAIRY TALES... Charlotte the Centaur

(FOREST GROUP #5)

This is when Rose paled. This is when Rose knew something had to be wrong, without a doubt. Especially with the staff lined in front of the four staircases giving him confused looks. Rose turned back to the nymph hovering over him who handed Rose a piece of parchment.

"There must be a mistake!" Rose exclaimed to the nymph, "Princess Etiquette? I'm here to be a prince! I'm a boy!" The nymph just smiled and handed another girl her schedule. A different nymph, this one with bright pink hair, handed Rose a stack of books and Rose blanched at the titles:

~The Privilege of Beauty

~Winning your Prince

~The Recipe Book for Good Looks

~Princess with a Purpose

~Animal Speech 1: Barks, Neighs and Chirps

Rose wanted to scream as a nymph with orange hair handed him his uniform: a short pink pinafore, sleeves poofed with carnations, worn over a white lace blouse that seemed to be missing three buttons.

While the other girls flounced up the pink staircases Rose stood where he was gaping at the clothing and books he now held. Rose looked at the teachers, who were looking back at him. Finally, one stepped out of the line and approached him.

She asked, "Are you Rose of the House of Beauty?"

Stiffly, Rose nodded.

The teacher frowned and crossed her arms. She thought for a moment then said, "I can see what I can do to get you into prince classes, but I can make no promises. I must uphold the delicate balance in the schools. To enroll you as a prince would mean two more boys than we have girls. But I shall see what I can do. Meanwhile, I suggest you go to your room and change."

Fairies shoved me away from the woman left deep in thought and Rose felt the eyes of the rest of the faculty watch me as he ascended the staircase marked Purity. At the fifth floor Rose found room 51 with a sparkling note: "Welcome Lily, Mia, Rose!"

Rose stood by hearing Lily and Mia gossiping about what Rose would be like. Would she be funny? Would her favorite color be coral? Would the three of them stay up late into the night painting nails lathering moisturizer onto their faces?

When Rose walked in both of them went silent. Mia with her dark glowing skin and neon pink lips and nails blanched. Lily with her golden hair and lily pad colored eyes glanced at the uniform he held and the books in his basket and frowned, "Are you Rose?"

Rose only nodded.

"Nuh-uh. No way. I am not sharing a room with a boy." Mia stood up tall and brushed her pink skirts. She patted her puffy hair and grabbed her things. "I am sure I can find someone willing to share with one more," and she gracefully walked out past Rose.

Rose felt the bridge of my nose burn as Lily asked, "You really are in this room?" She did not wait for an answer. She grabbed the schedule from his hands and frowned at it. "I—I think I will have to find a different room. This wouldn't be proper. I'm sorry."

Lily grabbed her things and then she, too, was gone. Rose dumped the basket, uniform and schedule onto the bed Lily nor Mia had been at. He then collapsed at the foot of the bed with his legs curled up to his chest and hugged them. This had to be a bad dream. It had to be.

The door burst open and seven fairies fluttered in swarming me. Rose yelped as they tore through his clothed ripping them off of him. Rose tried in vain to keep them on but without success. He glowered at the fairies as he stood before them.

Then they snatched up the uniform on his bed and began to try and put it on Rose. Rose fought much harder to try and keep the pink cloth away from him but it too was hopeless since he was outnumbered seven to one.

Arms folded, Rose scowled at the fairies that were now laughing at him wearing the short pink dress. The fairies then danced around the pink pumps left on the floor. When Rose wouldn't put them on three of the fairies pushed him backwards onto his back on the bed and the other four smashed the shoes onto his feet. It bothered Rose greatly that they fit his feet perfectly.

Rose eyed seven fairies hoping they would leave. They did not. Instead they tried to shove Rose out the door. But Rose stumbled in the new heels and had he been in the School for Evil he would have released a handful of choice words. Instead he did his best to keep balance for himself and shoed the fairies away, promising them he would walk himself. And so Rose did his best to go down the stairs. He took them one at a time with his back pressed firmly against the railing for support.


	2. Chapter 2:Pink and Blue

**\** 2 **/**  
 **Pink and Blue**

The fairies urged Rose into the Theater of Tales and Rose could not help but gape at the room. On the Evers' side the walls and blue and pink benches were decorated with crystals and glass flowers. Across the silver aisle was the Nevers' side decorated crudely with beasts murdering and torturing others.

Rose wobbled into the room and paused beside a blue bench. All of the blue benches were empty and Rose wondered where the other boys were. All of the Nevers, boys and girls, were here. Only the girls, and Rose, of the Evers were in the room. Rose watched as girls filled up the pink benches and he glanced longingly at the blue bench in front of him.

Rose really wanted to take a seat in one of the blue benches, but Lily called to him. "Rose! Over here!" she gestured to a spot in between her and Mia. Hesitantly, Rose took the spot.

Right as I sat down the wet doors burst open and the rest of the Everboys came out in swordfight. Rose frowned looking at their light blue dress shirts and beige pants. Their boots, waistcoats, and thin ties tied around their neck. The bridge of Rose's nose burned red as he tried to hide his face in his hands in shame of the pink abomination he was wearing and his golden locks tumbled slightly in front of his face.

Elbows on knees and face in hands Rose didn't dare watch but he heard the clanging of swords and the swooning of the other girls. The elated screams increased and Rose glanced up to see the boys tossing roses out with a shout of "Milady."

Rose buried his face into his hands again. Then Rose felt something land on his lap. His eyes glanced out and spied a single rose sitting upon it. He felt the bridge of his nose burn.

Slowly, Rose lifted his head and spied a pale boy with hair black as ebony and skin not quite as white as snow, but it was close. And the pale boy paled even more as he stared at Rose. Rose gazed into the pale boy's rich brown eyes and the boy, named Raven, stared in horror into Rose's violet ones.

Mia snatched the rose from Rose's lap and gave the boy a wave fit of a princess. Raven snapped out of his trance and weakly returned Mia's wave before bashfully sitting down on one of the blue benches.

Rose ignored what just happened and returned his face to his palms as a two headed dog took the stage. This must be Pollux and Castor. Millicent had told Rose all about those two: Pollux with the cuddly face and kind disposition and Castor the slobbering one that could scare even the Nevers.

"Welcome to the School for Good and Evil," Pollux began before the other head butted in.

"WELCOME, YOU SNIVELING, NOSE WIPING SCUM," his voice boomed and everyone seemed to straighten in their seats. Except Rose.

"Castor, please, I'm trying to make this as short and sweet as I can. We missed breakfast today and the sooner we finish the sooner we eat." Castor looked ashamed and quieted down instantly.

Pollux then continued to rant on about the rules of the schools. Curfews, the Halfway Bridge, rules on failing, and how lunch would be hosted together as long as both sides got along. Rose half listened as his the bridge of his nose continued to burn. Halfway through the lecture, Lily placed a hand on his shoulder to console him.

The lecture ended and students got up and left for their schools. Sixty Neverboys and sixty Nevergirls slithered and creeped out of the hall through the east door and sixty Everboys and fifty-nine Evergirls left through the west doors. Rose, now alone, slowly stood up and wobbled out of the room. Once in the castle he spied Mia and Lily waiting for him at the base of the stairs and his nose burned again.

"Do you need help, Rose? We were a little rude when we first met."

"I'll be fine, I think. It's only five flights of stairs." Rose paused realizing that five flights in stairs seemed like a lot right now.

Mia folded her arms (still holding the rose from Raven) and tapped her foot impatiently. Lily spoke, "Are you sure? I doubt you have ever worn shoes like that before. Have you?"

"I should be fine. These are new to me, but I can manage."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Boys and asking for help." Mia hooked her arm through Rose's right arm and Lily hooked through Rose's left. "To walk more naturally, make sure to put your heel down first. Don't go too fast and take small steps. Keep your posture straight though," she firmly placed her hand on Rose's back to straighten it.

Together the three went up to the fifth floor. Slowly. Ever so slowly. And Rose's nose burned every step of the way. At the top Lily bid Rose good night and Rose returned the farewell. After an awkward pause Lily gently jabbed Mia in the gut. Mia sighed, "Good night, Rose." She then twirled around and flounced to the room she had forced herself into.

Lily turned to me, "I'm sorry about her."

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Lily absently nodded her head. "Well, I suppose I shall see you in class tomorrow. I think we have most of our classes together." She then did a quick curtsy and headed off to the room she had petitioned to join.

Rose closed the door to the room that he had to himself and collapsed onto the bed he had claimed leaving the pumps on the floor. A long exasperated sigh escaped from his lips with his face smothered by his pillow.

What was he doing here? In a dress? In heels? Perhaps he should have listened to his parents. Perhaps he should have never applied for the school. Perhaps he'd be back at the castle with Millicent and Briar Rose and Jack.

But he was here. In a dress. In heels. And then he broke down. He sobbed. He cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:The School for Good

**\3/**  
 **The School for Good**

Rose woke up with his eyes sore and heart metaphorically empty. Rose sat up and the emptiness sank into him. He looked around and frowned at the pink room he was in. He looked down and frowned at the pink dress he had left on, which was now incredibly wrinkled.

Rose did the best to push his hair into place and straighten out the pinafore. He grimaced as he looked at the shoes and put them on his sore feet. He gave up and tossed them aside for now. He would go barefoot. Rose stood up and slowly went down the stairs like a haunted ghost; eyes glazed over and aura dim.

He stepped into the dining hall to find he was the only one in pink. Apparently princesses don't eat breakfast. Well, good thing Rose wasn't a princess, he thought as he partook of the food there. Rose did his best to ignore the stares from the other boys as he ate, but his attempts were futile. He noticed the way the room had gone quiet when he had walked in. He noticed how several of the boys had spread themselves out around the tables indicating there was no room. For him.

Following breakfast Rose went back to his room and shoved his feet in the blasted pink shoes. Wobbling, he descended the stairs to the first floor where classes were being held. He walked in and Professor Anemone gave him a glare in the middle of her telling the class that the most important part of a smile comes from the eyes. Rose quietly took a seat in the back of the taffy room as Professor Anemone went about judging smiles, "Wonderful, Julie. Less teeth, Monica. Goodness, Beatrice! You look like you have gas. Marvelous. Marvelous. Splendid. Open your mouth a little, dear." She reached the end. To Rose. "Now, Rose. Let us see a smile."

Rose felt the color leave his face as everyone turned to look at him. But he composed himself and gave Professor Anemone his best smile. Half the class swooned and Rose's nose burned.

"That is . . . charming, Rose. But as a princess we are looking for sweet and innocent."

At least Rose hadn't gotten the 20. Beatrice had gotten that one. But a sallow number 17 hung over his head. And even though being a princess was one of the things Rose hardly cared about, it was still a put down knowing that he got a low mark in the class.

The next class was with Pollux where Rose was disturbed by seeing Castor's head missing from the body. Pollux stood proudly at the front of the classroom and announced, "Today we will be working with posture. Now, grab a nest of eggs and place it on your head. Follow me, and try not to lose any eggs. This way, ladies."

Girls grabbed a nest and followed Pollux out of the classroom. Rose grabbed one and hesitated. He couldn't put these eggs at such a risk. He couldn't.

Pollux popped back in, "Are you coming, Rose?"

"Are—are these real eggs?" Pollux nodded. "I can't do this. Not to the eggs."

Pollux sniffed, "Then I suppose you shall get the 20. Is that what you want? If you don't want to harm the eggs, then make sure you keep your posture perfect. Now get out there with the nest on your head with the rest of the girls, please."

Rose stiffened. Then slowly went outside where he found nineteen of the girls with nests on their heads. Carefully, rose placed his nest on his head. Lily walked over to him, "Just remember what we told you yesterday. You should be fine." With a gentle pat on his shoulder, Lily and the rest of the girls started parading around following Pollux. Rose followed. Sluggishly. After all, one of Mia's words of advice was not to rush.

Somehow Rose made it without breaking a single egg. Somehow Rose walked in the pumps without wobbling too much. Unfortunately, Rose was disheartened seeing two of the girls lose one of their eggs and watched horrified as they smashed to the ground.

Back in the classroom numbers hovered over the student's heads. Mia had the golden number one over hers. Rose had a pink number five.

Rose and the nineteen girls found themselves standing by the banks of Halfway Bay where a young woman was chittering with a squirrel. After a few moments the squirrel chattered a little and pointed towards us. Princess Uma looked up, "Oh! I am sorry. I did not see you." Turning back to the squirrel she chittered and the squirrel ran off while she waved good bye. "Now, today we will be focusing on telling our dear little animal friends what we want. Communication is incredibly important in fairy tales. Letting a passing songbird know you've fallen into a trap can save your life! Even in this last tale the storian wrote, animals were crucial helping Good overcome Evil. So today we will be learning how to let the animals know what we want."

Rose was confused. What we want? What about what we needed?

"Today we will be working with Wish Fish! And whoever gets the clearest image with them gets top points." She gestured to the pool where a school of fish were waiting, "Now, Lily, would you like to go first? Just place your finger in the waters and let your wish fill your soul. The fish will read for it!"

Lily knelt down beside the pool and gently dipped her finger into it. Everyone watched entranced as the fish changed colors and swam around forming shapes. A distinct figure of one of the boys, Cedric, was made by the fish and all of the girls started chattering about boys. Rose gaped at the image. He certainly hoped that it did not matter what image the fish formed as long as it was clear.

One by one the girls dipped their fingers into the waters. With each one a different prince came from the fish: Peter, Justin, Jay, Cedric, Adrian. Rose couldn't help notice that between Mia's vibrant wedding with Richard and Monica's feint image of Timothy that Raven hadn't been wished for.

"Now, Rose. I believe you are last."

Rose gently slipped his finger into the water and watched intently as the fish immediately started changing colors and forming a shape. Horror began to fill Rose as the fish seemed to build a prince and all of the girls around him leaned in close to watch a face emerge on the dashing figure. It was Rose's.

Rose grinned to himself at the image in front of him. The fish wouldn't lie. Slowly, the disappointed girls leaned back giving the area around Princess Uma and Rose a little more room.

"Decent image, Rose." Numbers blazed over the heads of everyone and Rose held a decent number 10.

Rose then remembered that these were telling him how well he was doing as a princess and frowned. He looked at the girls gossiping about boys and glanced at the castle wondering what the boys would be doing right now. Probably fencing. What was Raven doing right now?

Lily glanced at Rose's sudden change in disposition and came over beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I don't think so. Not besides being placed in here as a princess. Though, I do wonder, why did none of the girls choose Raven?"

Lily shrugged, "He's pale. The others are golden. He seems to lack confidence where the others thrive in it. I would choose you to him with your enchanting violet eyes, golden hair, tanned skin . . ." she stopped and blinked, "I'm sorry. Anyway, why does it matter? You wish to be a prince and isn't that what fairy tales are for? For dreams to come true? All you need to do is do well in class and you'll have your chance at happily ever after."

Rose let out a sigh, "Yes, and live happily ever after. Like my grandmother." Rose looked off to the side and started walking off towards the castle. Wobbling, Rose finally gave up and kicked his shoes aside and headed off towards the back. In a cranny a sat down with his legs drawn up remembering his grandmother's story. Happily ever after indeed.

"Hey." Rose looked up and saw Lily standing over him holding his shoes. "You left these." She knelt down sideways like. Proper like. "You might want to bring your knees down. You're flashing." Blushing Rose imitated Lily's pose. "What got you so upset?"

Rose sighed, "My grandmother's storybook. If that's a happy ever after I'm not sure that's what we should be striving for."

"Who was your grandmother?"

"Briar Rose, the Sleeping Beauty."

"Ah. Were you named after her?"

Rose nodded, "My parents wanted another girl. They named me Rose anyway."

There was a small silence. Lily spoke up, "I know what you mean about happy ever afters. Your grandmother went through quite a bit with her prince, didn't she?" She was frowning. "My parents' happy ever after wasn't exactly happy either. The Princess and the Frog. My mother was the princess. A spoiled princess. One of the few stories where the princess saves the prince from a witch, even if my mother is a spoiled brat." Lily's eyes glistened, "Makes you think how useless beautification is, doesn't it."

Rose didn't find any humor in this.

"Well, just do your best in class, Rose. You'll get your chance and you'll find your happily ever after. Isn't your grandmother happy with Jack now?"

Rose paused to think. She was happy. Much happier than she had been with his grandfather. It wasn't like she chose him. "I suppose so."

"Even though you seem to be in the wrong part of the school everything will be fine. Just like Agatha and Sophie!"

Rose cringed at the stories Millicent had told him about her years with Agatha and everything that had happened. Good against evil. Boys against girls. The dead verses the living. So many casualties. So much death on all sides. All because Agatha and Sophie's friendship was irregular. Would anything happen with Rose's irregularity? With Rose being put in princess classes?

Lily interrupted his thoughts, "Come, and let's head to history." She stood up and offered her hand to Rose.

Rose took it but told her, "I don't think I'm up to this. I think I'm going to head up to my room. I don't know if I can do this."

Lily nodded, "Very well. I'll see you at lunch, then." She handed him his shoes and while she headed for the clearing he went into the castle barefoot (shoes in his hands). Padding up the stairs Rose reflected upon what Lily had told him: acing princess classes would be his best chance at becoming a prince.


	4. Chapter 4:The Prince in Pink

**\4/**  
 **The Prince in Pink**

Up in Rose's room he found a package and an envelope upon his bed. Curious, he instantly opened it once he had thrown his shoes off to the side of the room.

Dear Rose,

I apologize for not being able to change your schedule but I have arranged for you to be tutored by Professor Espada in swordplay in the evenings, if you so desire to participate. I remind you that it is most proper for you to be using the boy's restrooms, even if they are a tad far away from your room. We would change your room, but it seems that has already been sorted out. I encourage you to do your best in princess courses and have taken it upon myself to have your uniform replace (in the brown parcel).

Prof. Clarissa Dovey

Dean of Good

Rose ripped the parcel opened and grinned what tumbled out: a pair of boots, a pale pink shirt, brown breeches, it was a princes outfit. But in pink.

Rose grinned as he tossed away the pinafore he had been wearing (swan marking himself on his chest) and put on the new outfit (swan returning to cloth). He gazed at himself in the mirror across the room. He looked great. The pink brought out his eyes. He felt great. He wouldn't have to worry about 'flashing'.

Rose could not contain his excitement over the new clothing. He ran out of his room and bolted down the stairs and out of the castle into the clearing where lunch had started. Everyone turned to look at Rose who had burst out of the sparkling castle like an angel. Posture perfect. Hair glistening. Countenance glowing. And everyone stared at the boy who still wore pink, but was now dressed as a prince.

There was a mutter from Mia, "So much for our lessons in walking in heels."

Besides her, all the girls were gaping at this golden prince, Nevers and Evers alike. Many of the princes bristled feeling threatened with new competition with this boy who only this morning had been wearing a sort dress.

Lily came over and grinned, "You look great, Rose. Here for lunch?"

Rose nodded and the two of them went to a fairy who handed Rose a basket with a delicate sandwich, a couple of snowmen noses, and a succulent peach.

When the two sat down with Mia and Julie, Lily asked, "Where did you get that, Rose? The outfit, where did it come from?"

"It's my new uniform! Professor Dovey left it in my room." Rose was still grinning.

"Are you going to take prince classes now?" Mia asked.

Rose's grin wavered, "No, I still have to take princess classes. But I'll be taking swordplay sessions after classes in the evening, though."

"I'm so happy for you! See, what did I tell you? Everything will be fine."

"I'm still in pink."

Julie blushed, "You look great in pink." The other girls laughed.

"Well, hurry up, Rose. Good Deeds will be starting soon." Mia looked slightly cross with her arms folded and a slight scowl on her face. Much like when Rose had first met her.

Rose took Mia's advice and gnawed on the carrots until there was nothing left and the four headed into the castle to Professor Dovey's classroom. The four sat down together as the rest of the one-hundred-sixteen Evers found their seats. Mia and Rose ended on the sides of Julie and Lily, who were in the middle.

Professor Dovey stood up at the front once everyone was seated. "Good afternoon, class. Here we speak of the best good deeds Good has offered. Everything from a princess kissing a frog to a prince rescuing a princess from a tower is what makes us good. Helping animals. Helping people. Helping plants. It is what the good do while the Evil seek to destroy these things. It is what sets us apart.

Today we shall begin with discussing the most recent tale: the tale of Agatha and Sophie. Agatha wanted nothing more than to keep Sophie happy. Sophie wanted no more than keeping herself happy. That is the distinct difference between Good and Evil. One watches out for themselves while the other watches out for others. It is our love for others that sets us apart from those who cannot love beyond themselves."

Following the enlightening speech Professor Dovey expelled to us the students all walked out towards the Blue Forest. "Rose, Rose!" Rose turned to Lily who was waving her schedule. "What group are you in?"

"Group five. Which group are you in?"

"Mia, Julie and I are in group five with you! Won't this be exciting? All of our classes together!" Giddily Lily grabbed Rose's hand and led him to where group five was meeting with Mia and Julie following behind.

Lily glanced around at who else was in their group: of the Nevers the girls consisted of squat girl with large circular glasses and a horrible uni-brow named Maggie and three girls who seemed to have formed a pack of three (one with skin as dark as the night, one with eyes red as fire, and one with hair violet as Rose's eyes) named Hawthorn, Corrin, and Deloris. Of Neverboys, there was a scrawny boy with pointed teeth named Jasper, a bulky boy that towered everyone named Percy, a boy with a single eye on his forehead named Eustis, and a boy as white as snow named Cecil. The Everboys were Richard, Cedric, Peter, and Raven.

Out from the trees our instructor trotted out. Charlotte the centaur looked each of us over then began to lead them into the Blue Forest. Everyone gaped as they walked into the forest. Everything glowed blue from the blades of grass to the bark on the trees. While the students gaped, which Lily did quite a bit of herself, she also noticed how the plants seemed to react towards Rose. As he walked by the plants seemed to reach out towards him, to hug him, pining for his attention. Lily found this curious.

Once Charlotte stopped she turned to the students, "In the Woods the most important talent you will need is to being able to identify the good from the evil, which is what we will be focusing on greatly in this class until you seem to get a hold of it. Now, remember the five rules of Good and Evil:

1\. The Evil attack. The Good defend.

2\. The Evil punish. The Good forgive.

3\. The Evil hurt. The Good help.

4\. The Evil take. The Good give.

5\. The Evil Hate. The Good love.

Remember these and you just might find your happy after in the woods. For the challenge today the boys shall be seeing if they can discern the difference between an Ever and a Never. Boys, find the Ever."

The first couple to go was Lily and Hawthorn. Charlotte waved her bow over their heads and they contorted into twin tigers. Jasper and Cedric were brought out and both of them stared at them with their mouths open. "They look the same!" Jasper complained.

"Watch for actions. Watch for the rules," Charlotte told them, sounding bored.

Cedric pointed to the tiger sitting politely in contrast to the one crouched down, "This one is Lily." The other tiger growled and got ready to pounce before it changed back into Hawthorn and Lily became Lily again and she was grinning brightly at Cedric who only look relieved that he had passed the challenge.

Lily watched as Rose and Maggie were turned into twin does and Raven and Cecil were the ones being challenged. She watched as Maggie began prancing around like she had lost a hundred pounds, which seemed true. Lily scolded herself at the thought. It wasn't very good of her. Maggie probably had a hard childhood and was a stress eater.

Rose just sort of stood there, looking at the boys with his newly acquired doe-eyes. Cecil pointed to the prancing deer and claimed, "That one is good."

Raven shook his head staring at Rose. Softly he whispered, "The other one is."

Charlotte arched an eyebrow, amused. Rose and Maggie changed back, Rose looking impassive but definitely looking at Raven and Maggie disappointed that frolicking just became much more difficult as she fought gravity again.

Lily glanced at Raven. Did he piece it together? Realize that Maggie would be the excited one in the new form? How had he known?

Charlotte continued by turning Mia and Deloris into minotaurs and then Julie and Corrin into otters. The tables turned and then the boys stood before the girls and the girls guessed which ones were Evers and which were Nevers.

Lily and Hawthorn stood before twin white stallions. Now was Lily's turn to prove her worth to Cedric. Biting her lip she stared at the stallion on the right who was trotting in place. Was Cedric arrogant? The one on the left, however, held perfect posture. The wind blowing through his mane. Then she saw it: the glow. She saw how the one on the right seemed to intake light with the one on the left seemed to emit it. Lily pointed to the horse on the left, "That one is Cedric." She stared at the horse she just claimed out loud that was Cedric and prayed she was right. Slowly the boys changed back and all doubt was removed who was who. She had chosen right!

It was Rose's turn and Lily observed as Raven and Cecil were changed into hideous toads filled with warts. Rose and Maggie turned around and looked down upon the toads sitting in front of them. Lily watched anxiously hoping Rose would do well. Maggie peered down at the warty beings through her thick glasses and Rose hugged himself wondering which one would be the Everboy. Finally, he pointed to one of the toads, the one that was Raven, and proclaimed, "That one is Raven."

Maggie scowled and pointed to the other toad, "No, that one is Good." More to just defy Rose than actually believing it.

We watched as the toads changed back and Rose let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to fail. Rose turned back to me and grinned, "I'm doing alright, Lily! I'll make it. I'll make it."

I grinned a half-hearted grin. He was forgetting something very important; the one thing that would determine if he passed or failed. But I smiled at him. He was doing well.


	5. Chapter 5:To Be a Prince

**\5/**  
 **To Be a Prince**

With how well Rose was doing lately, Rose was elated. He practically ran towards the armory where he was to meet Professor Espada. Rose walked in and found the Professor waiting for him.

"Good evening. So you are the boy that has been causing the stress in the faculty. I believe every boy should be prepared for a fight, even boys in pink."

Rose held back a retort. He wanted to stay on this professor's good side, after all. This was as close to prince classes he would get.

"Very well, let us see what you've got. Choose your weapon."

Rose glanced at the weapons off to the side and picked up two foot-long daggers.

Professor Espada scoffed, "I suppose we shall have to work up towards the big boy swords, but we'll make due. En guarde."

Espada let out a playful slash which Rose easily dodged. Espada let out another which was brushed aside with one of Rose's daggers. "Very good, I suppose." Espada struck again and again, increasing the complexity of his slashes. Rose blocked or dodged each and every one of them, the final one slicing for his neck which Rose crossed his daggers and bent backwards as he held the sword well away from his face. "Impressive. Where did you learn to use daggers like that?"

After Espada withdrew the sword Rose answered, "Millicent taught me."

"Millicent? A girl?"

"She was here during the fight between girls and boys and new and old. She learned."

Espada seemed satisfied with this answer because he struck again, once again dodged by Rose.

Half an hour of this and Rose and the professor began to sweat. At this time Espada had Rose go offensive and to try and disarm him. Rose advanced towards Espada avoiding his long blade with one dagger and pushing back with the other. Rose pushed Professor Espada back like this for a while, finding the perfect moment. Then he found it. With a flick of the wrists Espada's sword was tossed to the side and Espada gaped at the dagger pointed at him.

"I will not lie, I am very impressed with you. I do wish you would use a sword, though. Swords are viewed as noble and daggers as tools of deception. You are quite nimble and certainly would make an intriguing swordsman, Rose. I look forward to tutoring you, honestly. It is a shame you cannot attend our classes." With that Espada gave Rose a curt nod and headed down to the dining room. After all, fighting Rose had riled up his appetite.

Rose grinned into one of the shining shields on the weapons rack as he looked upon his sweating body. With his hair wet and face red, he grinned at the two daggers he held in his hands. He was becoming a prince.

Grinning, Rose went down to the dining hall and found a seat beside Lily and Julie. Mia scrunched up her nose when he sat down.

"You smell like sweat," she commented.

"How did it go?" Lily asked, ignoring her friend.

"It went well, I think. Professor Espada said he looks forward to the tutorials. As am I!"

"That's wonderful, Rose! You'll do great in this school!"

"Until he fails." Everyone looked at Mia. "What? He will fail. Fact. Anyone taking the princess courses will fail if a boy doesn't ask her to the Snow Ball. Fact. No prince would ask Rose."

Lily and Julie looked at Mia in horror. Not because what she said was false, because both knew it was true, but because they couldn't believe Mia would actually tell Rose this. Rose tensed and suddenly lost his appetite. Mia was right. Rose would inevitably fail.

"Nonsense," Lily began, her voice wavering, "I am sure that Rose will be fine. After all, look at him! He's wearing the boys' uniform. Perhaps he won't need a date to the Ball?"

Julie and Lily wouldn't look at Rose. They didn't quite believe what Lily was saying. Mia's eyes bore down upon Rose. She was telling Rose there was no hope for him.

Rose fidgeted with the food on his plate while Mia stood up and headed to her room. After all, a princess needs her beauty rest. A few minutes after Mia left, Lily and Julie left him as well, feeling awkward with the conversation that they had just experienced. Alone, Rose contemplated what was going to happen to him here at the school while he mixed his potatoes with his carrots. Was he destined to fail? Would he really have to go to the Ball? He looked at a passing fairy and frowned. Millicent had told him what would happen if a student failed and he was going to try his best not to. Now that he was in the School for Good, the only way out was through a fairy tale. He had hoped that his fairy tale would be him rescuing a princess from a wretched witch, but right now it looked as if he was the one in need of rescuing.

Rose left the dining hall with both an empty stomach and empty of hope. He walked up the stairs to the room he had to himself and cast of his new uniform he had loved so much and threw on his blue silk pajamas. He sat on his bed with his legs curled up wondering. Why wasn't trying enough? Why couldn't he just pass all the stinking princess classes? Why would he fail because he was a boy? Because none of the boys would ask him.

Then a glimmer of hope entered Rose. Rose was a boy. Why couldn't Rose ask one of the girls? Rose opened up one of his textbooks and started reading. He was not going to fail.


	6. Chapter 6:A Way Out

**\6/**  
 **A Way Out**

Clarissa Dovey bustled to the Halfway Bridge to keep with her appointment. Her blue dress billowing in the wind as she clicked halfway across where a blonde youth in stilettos awaited for her with her arms crossed. Sophie did not look happy.

"It's about time. I've been waiting for _hours_." Clarissa doubted this. "Now, what do you need to talk to me about that is so urgent?"

"We may have made an error when we accepted the students."

"An error? _I_ do not make errors. What did you do?"

"We enrolled a prince as a princess."

"'We'? You. And so? I certainly cannot complain if there's an extra strapping young man on campus. Where is the problem?"

"Balance, Sophie. These schools operate on balance. Good and evil, boys and girls, and that balance is slightly tipped."

Sophie scowled for a moment, "There was something off in the class I taught today. It felt like someone was missing. You _are_ sending him to classes still?"

"Yes. Of course. He's in the girls' towers, taking girl classes, he was even wearing the pinafore this morning." Sophie let out a cackle at the last bit. "But I have allowed him to take additional lessons with Professor Espada in fencing and given him a boy's uniform, though it is pink."

Sophie paused to think for a moment, "Can we take him out? Let him leave? Find a replacement?" Clarissa went deep into thought and glanced up at the tower spouting out of the bay. "No, it couldn't. Could it? Agatha's story was enough for me. I don't want part of another."

"That's not for us to decide. Anyway, I wasn't thinking of the storian. I was thinking of rulebook that was up there."

"Oh, rulebook. Of course. Naturally. Well, let's go. Surely there's something in there for this _specific_ situation."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, dear. Let's go." Clarissa pulled out her twig of a wand and the two glided up high to the tower window. Sophie grimaced at the memories that this place held: watching Agatha betray her for Tedros and being held in here by the School Master.

The two stepped over to a desk with a thick book lying upon it. "We have to go through that entire thing?!"

"You _should_ know these things already being the dean," Clarissa shook her head. This was going to be a long year. She opened the book and it landed on the rules of the Trial by Tale. She flipped back a few pages until she got to the application section.

Application quiz, application letter, those eligible for an application, where were the rules on eviction?

Eviction of trolls, eviction of fairies, eviction of staff, eviction of nargles, and . . . here it is! Eviction of students:

 _The only reason a student is to be evicted is if the storian writes it._

"If the storian writes it? I thought it only wrote what happens."

Clarissa sighed, "It does. It's a paradox. Besides, stories aren't even written when the students are in here. Well, besides yours, of course. But I don't think we can do anything about Rose."

"There isn't anything else?"

"No, it just continues on about the eviction of stymphs. Then the eviction of undesired parents showing up at the gates."

"So Rose stays?"

"Rose stays. I just want to check one more thing." Flipping through the book past the Trial by Tale and the Circus of Talents. Finally she reached the Snow Ball:

 _Any girl not asked to the Ball has failed her princess duties and will be failed. There have been recorded times when two boys make a pact leaving two girls dateless and there have been times when a boy takes half ranks and avoids the Ball entirely._

Clarissa flipped to princess chapters:

 _Ever girls are enrolled in princess classes and are given pink to wear. There are 60 Ever girls_.

She flipped through to numbers:

 _There are always 60 Never boys, 60 Never girls, 60 Ever boys, and 60 Ever girls._

There seemed to be no loopholes. No way to get Rose out of this. But Clarissa still needed to protect the schools. Clarissa still needed to make sure the schools stayed open.


	7. Chapter 7:Day Two

**h** **7** **g**  
 **Day Two**

Rose woke up slightly tired from staying up late and actually studying his textbooks. He threw on his pink shirt and britches and pulled on his boots. After tightening his tie and putting on his waistcoat he headed downstairs to the dining hall. Once again he ate alone. While he ate, he glanced around at the other Everboys. He saw Richard, skin dark and a smirk always stuck on his face; Mia's choice. He saw Cedric with his sandy hair and gentle hands; Lily's. He spied Peter with his short brown hair and kind face; Julie's. With them was Raven, and Rose frowned. Yes, Raven had pale skin and his hair was a tad long, but he looked much like any of the other boys. He was just as defined as they were and he was glowing with good. Rose looked into his dark brown eyes and saw wonder in them.

Raven glanced at Rose and the bridge of Rose's nose burned red and he looked away.

Following breakfast he headed up to Professor Anemone's for class. Everyone was seated at a desk when Professor Anemone flounced in wearing harem pants, a top exposing most of her midriff and a veil over her face.

"Welcome, class!" She wiggled her hips, "Watch as I can tempt with my hips." She bat her eyes, "See how I can allure with my eyes." She rolled her shoulders, "I am the mighty desert temptress and you shall learn as well."

A burst of laughter came from a girl named Alya.

Professor Anemone straightened, "What is so amusing, Alya?"

After her fit of laughter was finished she gasped, "If you want to be a belly-dancer you need a lot more belly." The laughter started again and a handful of other girls giggled with her.

Professor Anemone's face flushed, "Well, we shall still be holding our class on Arabian Nights." She waved her finger and every student in the class was changed from their uniform into a similar outfit as Professor Anemone. Rose blushed and did his best to cover the exposed skin around his waist. "Now, follow these moves," she brought her hands together as in prayer, "Pyramid. Now move your hips." Everyone wiggled their hips the best they could. Professor Anemone took her left hand and used it to support her right arm. She curved her right arm snake-like, "Cobra. And move your hips." Everyone imitated her. She stretched her arms up over her head bent back a little with her right foot turned out and her left foot up on her thigh, "Lotus Flower. Move your hips!" Many girls wavered on the one foot. Anemone took her leg and bent it back and stuck it up high behind her pointer her foot over her head. She brought her arms in with her hands under her chin and palms upward slightly cupped, "Scorpion." Everyone had their legs at different levels. Some only went up halfway up their back while others had their legs well over their heads. Rose's was about exactly to his head.

"Now, lets us start our challenge. I want to see all of the poses from each of you. Mia, start us off." Mia started with the Pyramid and wiggled her hips, followed by the Cobra, then the Lotus Flower and ended with the Scorpion. "Decent, but you are far too stiff. Beatrice, your turn."

One by one the girls posed for Professor Anemone. Then it was Rose's turn. He unfolded his arms from his stomach and felt all the gazes upon him. He posed the Pyramid and moved his hips. He switched to the Cobra and felt himself sweat from the attention. He stretched out into the Lotus Flower then ended with the Scorpion. "Thank-you, Rose. That was good. Now, class dismissed." She still sounded slightly cross as numbers floated over our heads. Rose glanced up at the pink number four above him. He glanced over at Mia, who was glaring at him from under her number 13.

"Professor Anemone," she looked up at Julie, "should we have our uniforms back?"

"Oh, right. Yes." Professor Anemone waved her hand and everyone was back in their regular uniforms.

Rose walked into Pollux's classroom and gaped at the empty space. Standing at the front was Pollux urging everyone to find a place to stand around the edges. Rose, Lily, and Julie stood next to each other near the back.

Pollux cleared her throat, "Welcome to your second day of class. Today we shall be covering dancing, for every girl _must_ dance at the Ball." Rose frowned at the reminded. Pollux then began instructing the girls and Rose of the Evergirl dances for the Ball.

"Now, I want to see you girls do the dance. Start a volta!" and a handful of fairies off to the side wielding violins started to play. Immediately everyone paired up with a partner and started to twirl. Rose found himself with Lily.

As partners came to Rose eagerly and left reluctantly he quickly mastered the steps Pollux had taught. Class went smoothly today as the girls and Rose had the courtesy to not laugh when Pollux stumbled and there were no issues with the dancing that involved stepping on each other's feet or fainting.

The class headed out to Halfway Bay to find Clarissa Dovey standing there. She did not look pleased, "Class is canceled today. I have Princess Uma off on school business and have not been able to locate a substitute. I encourage you to use this time wisely." She headed back for the castle.

The girls giddily ran back for the castle. Lily grabbed Rose's hand and dragged him along with them towards the sparring room where the boys were fighting shirtless and the girls spying fawned over them. Lily blushing at the sight of Cedric, Julie swooning over Peter, Mia smiling at Richard, Rose thought it was sad, really. Rose watched as Richard and Raven sparred. It was incredibly interesting. Richard with his dark skin against Raven and his light skin, Richard using strength and Raven using tactic. Rose wished he could join them.

After fawning over the boys, Mia grabbed Lily and Julie, "Let's head to the Groom Room. We have top ranks."

Lily interjected, "So does Rose! He's ranked number nine. He did well today."

"But he is a _boy_. He's not allowed in the girls' rooms." Mia stuck her nose in the air and headed off towards the Groom Room.

Lily waited behind. Rose urged her on, "It's fine, Lily. Go on. Enjoy the Froom Room. You deserve it. I'll be fine." He gave her a smile. Hesitantly, Lily followed Mia.

Rose stayed with the other girls who were twitterpated with the shirtless boys a little bit longer, watching the boys fight, before heading off to their next class.

Rose saw this class was set up like Professor Dovey's class with the entire school in a single classroom. Sophie stood up at the front of the class and frowned down upon the students.

Looking at Rose, "I'm glad you could make it today, Rose." He blushed as everyone turned to look at him. "Today I am going to remind you about the most important part of our history: when Evil wins." Mutterings babbled about the room. "Now, I am not saying that Evil is more important than Good. What I am reminding you of is that the scale of Good and Evil is balanced again and you should be weary of the Woods. Nevers are fighting for their Neverafter as you are fighting for your," she gagged, "happily ever after. And with both schoolmasters gone there is no favoritism now."

Following Sophie's uplifting class on heros being killed, beaten, and tortured by Evil the students quickly went outside for lunch. Rose, Lily, Mia, and Julie sat together on the green grass gossiping about the wretched class they had just gone through together.

"It's horrible, really. Being melted after being turned to ice?"

"I'm thinking of poor Princess Anatole. Could you imagine something you loved so much turning into something so evil?"

"And the fairies, those poor fairies." Everyone let out a sigh of sorrow.

Four boys plopped down beside them. Raven, Richard, Peter and Cedric. "What are you talking about?" Richard asked.

"Class," Mia told him. The boys frowned.

"Rather ghastly, wasn't it?" commented Peter.

Rose and Raven watched as Cedric got close to Lily, Richard draped his arm around Mia's shoulders and Peter kneeled beside Julie. They hardly knew each other and they were already pairing off! Raven and Rose sat slightly off to themselves as the group discussed the class.


	8. Chapter 8:Field Trip

**\8/**  
 **Field Trip**

After Professor Dovey's lecture on the three keys of Good Deeds all of the students headed out towards the Blue Forest. Group 5 congregated around Charlotte who looked down upon her sixteen students with arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Today we'll be taking the Flowergrounds," she held up seventeen Flowerground tickets. "Follow me."

The students followed her to a blue pumpkin patch and she handed out the tickets to her students who one by one disappeared into the pumpkins. Rose took his ticket and kneeled down beside a pumpkin and pulled the top off. A caterpillar popped out and spilled his memorized lines before Rose was yanked into it.

The sixteen students and the centaur were carried along the HIBISCUS LINE while little adorable bluebirds flew about offering corn muffins and raspberry punch, which the students eagerly accepted.

Rose felt his body lifted and then he bloomed out of the cold ground with the rest of the students and Charlotte. They gathered around the centaur (shivering) who began teaching, "Welcome to the Garden of Good and Evil," she lit a few fires around the students as they huddled together. "Here is where everyone ends up, good or evil." Everyone glanced at the hooded figure finishing a hole in the hard ground. He grabbed an iron coffin built from swords and placed it into the hole. "In there is Jeffry, the Iron Prince. Wretchedly spoiled and could hardly survive without his mother. Honestly, it reminds me a tad bit of Aric.

"Now, for today's challenge we will be working with survival. Since you haven't been unlocked for magic we shall be working on surviving _without_ it. Today, top marks will go to those who catch and _eat_ the most meerworms. You'll will be working in teams of two. Pick your partner and dig in. Literally."

All of the Evers gagged at the thought. The Nevers grinned, quickly divided into their teams of two, and began digging. The Evers realized they were going to fall behind and on a competitive impulse began forming teams. Richard and Peter joined forces. Lily asked Cedric if he would partner with her, who accepted. Mia snagged Julie. Rose looked around, frantic to find a partner. He whirled around and came face-to-face with Raven.

"Most already have a partner. Would you mind being a team with me? You will help eat the worms, right?"

Rose nodded, "Let's get a bit dirty, shall we?"

Raven led Rose to a grave site and the two started digging. With so much digging, with so many holes, Rose thought there should have been more. But to the boys' disappointment they had only snagged and gagged down four worms (two each) after digging twenty-two holes.

Raven started to dig franticly when Rose grabbed him and led him to a willow tree at the edge of the garden. Rose knelt down and the ground beneath began to wriggle and worms started to squirm out of the ground. Raven watched in wonder as Rose started grabbing at them and shoving them in his mouth.

Mouth still full, he covered over it with his hand and asked, "Care to help?"

Raven's gaping mouth clamped shut on a handful of worms he scooped up.

Time ticked by and the students shoved dirty worms into their faces until Charlotte called everyone back. Gathered around her, still huddled in teams, Charlotte waved a hand over the students and numbers appeared over their heads depicting the number of worms each one had consumed. Over Hawthorn a crisp number fifty-seven and over her partner, Corrin, a number forty-nine. Mia had the lowest number, an eleven, but Julie helped make up for some difference with her fifty-six, though Julie looked like she might throw up her worms at any moment. Cedric and Lily held one hundred and nine between them. Then Charlotte got to Rose and Raven with a firm number seventy-two over Rose and a sixty-five over Raven. They had easily won the challenge, to the Nevers' dismay and Evers' intrigue. Mia commented, "Of course they did fine. They're boys. They eat everything."

Charlotte led them back to the Flowergrounds and they bounced back to the Blue Forest. Upon blooming back in the forest, Lily, Mia and Julie raced back to the castle. Raven slowed to walk with Rose, and urged Rose to stay behind a little, who impatiently did. Rose worried about being late for his session with Professor Espada.

"Rose, how did you get those worms out of the ground? Our magic won't be unlocked until next week."

Rose stopped and Raven stopped with him. He reached up towards a dogwood tree and the branches bent towards him and the leaves wrapped around his fingers and blossoms fell in a shower over him, "I've always had a way with plants. The willow back at the Garden just wanted to help. Its roots scared up the worms for us." The tree bent over and hugged Rose towards its trunk and Rose hugged it back.

Raven gaped up at the tree that was embracing Rose. Rose let go, leaving a hand on the trunk. Looking up he said, "I love it when the plants are happy."

"Happy?"

Rose looked at Raven, "A lot of these plants are Morgrifs; past students of the school." He let out a sigh, "I wish I could make wishes true. Diane is happy here, but William, the willow at the Garden, is miserable. He feels like a failure since the students he graduated with are dead."

"You talked to the willow?"

"Not exactly. It's more like _feeling_ what they need to say."

Raven looked up at the tree again, "And William feels like a failure? Why?"

"His side lost. He graduated with Cinderella's mother. A witch poisoned all of the water around their cottage and her mother fell ill from it. William did his best to dry up the poison, but it was too late to save Cinderella's mother, but her father and Cinderella herself were safe. William watched over Cinderella with the absence of her mother. Cinderella used to kneel by him at times for comfort; it's where Cinderella met her Fairy Godmother.

"Once Cinderella was in her own fairy tale and her wicked stepmother was defeated she had William moved to the Garden to watch over her stepsisters. He's been there since just standing there over their graves and it saddens him to know that Cinderella is awaiting her burial."

Rose stroked the tree Diane. Raven spoke, "Well, it was certainly a pleasure working with you, Rose. Well, _eating_ the worms wasn't incredibly fun, but thanks for working with me."

Rose nodded, "Of course." Raven held out a hand to shake Rose's hand, which Rose took. The boys smiled at each other, then paused and looked at their hands. They were both their left hand. Rose and Raven gaped at each other, "You're left-handed?" They both nodded.

Worry filled Rose's face as he remembered where he was supposed to be right now, "I need to go!" He ripped his hand away from Raven's and ran for the castle. "I'm late! I'm sorry!"

Raven watched as the strange boy ran for the castle then headed there himself. What could Rose be late for? Dinner? Was he that excited to eat?

Rose ran into the sparing room and found Professor Espada glowering at him, "You are late."

"I know. I am sorry. And I really do appreciate these lessons, honest."

"If you appreciate them, you would be on time." He pulled a face, "Ugh, field trip day? Your breath smells like meerworms. Never mind, grab a _sword_."

Rose bit his bottom lip and hesitantly took a thin sword with his left hand.

"Great, another one. Use your right hand, please. We'll train them both, but knowing how to use your right hand will be critical and since it won't be used to the work, we'll work with it more."

Rose put the sword unsteadily into his right hand and lessons began.


	9. Chapter 9:Glass Coffins

**\9/**  
 **Glass Coffins**

Rose woke up as the sun rose still feeling tired and sore. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Putting his feet on the floor, something sparkling on the floor caught his attention. Rose scooped it up. It was an invitation to the Snow Ball.

Rose groaned. He did not need another reminder of the event. Even after the false hope he had given himself of him asking a girl, after some thought he realized he still wouldn't be able to successfully find a girl; there were sixty-one boys that would be asking fifty-nine girls and Rose's chances finding a girl that wasn't already infatuated with one of the other boys was slim.

Rose let out a sigh as he tossed the glittering invitation off to the side and changed from his pajamas into his uniform. He then headed for breakfast.

He grabbed his food and was about to head for the end table where he sat by himself when a voice called, "Rose! Over here!"

Rose turned to see Cedric and Raven calling and beckoning him towards him. Rose eagerly joined them at their table sitting in between Raven and Cedric. As Rose began eating, Raven asked, "Where did you go last night? We didn't see you at dinner."

Swallowing, "Sword lessons with Professor Espada."

Richard scoffed, " _You_ are taking sword play?" Raven and Cedric gave him an unamused look.

"Yes, I am. Professor Dovey's letting me." Richard chuckled, which earned him another glare from Cedric and Raven.

Richard continued, "So, what were you planning to do about the Snow Ball?"

The other boys gaped at Richard. Rose blushed, "I—I don't quite know yet. I was thinking maybe one of the girls might go with . . ."

"Haha, charming. You're going to _classes_ with the girls. Why would they go with you?"

The bridge of Rose's nose turned an even brighter shade of red. "I know. I don't know what I'll do. Probably just fail, I guess. If I do well enough in the classes I hope the deans will let me stay, though."

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Hope? That is what damsels go off of. Princes forge their own path."

Rose's blush deepened. "Richard, don't worry him like that," Cedric interrupted, "Besides, he really is doing well in his classes. Perhaps the deans will reconsider. Rose is currently ranked seventh in the School for Good. If he keeps it up he'll be on track to graduate with high marks and eligible for his own story."

Richard scrunched up his face.

"Well, I suppose we should be off to classes, shouldn't we? We'll see you at lunch, Rose."

The boys hopped up and headed for their class on chivalry. Rose let out a sigh and headed off to Professor Anemone's taffy classroom.

To Rose's horror, everything involved the Snow Ball. In Professor Anemone's class they learned Ball entrances. With Pollux they practiced their Ball etiquette. In animal communications (with their substitute [the group leader of Forest Group 9] a water nymph) they learned Ball dancing (again). Even in Sophie's class, the dean of _evil,_ she had them learning Ball history.

Exhausted from the mention of the Ball class after class, Rose dropped down on the grass with his lunch with his friends, Lily, Mia, and Julie. The girls were ecstatic for the Ball and continued on talking about it to Rose's disappointment. It wasn't long before the boys joined them.

"What are you girls talking about?" Rose felt Richard had a slight emphasis on the word 'girls' and looked at Rose.

Mia giggled, "The Snow Ball, of course. It will be wonderful! It will be the best night ever! We cannot wait for the Circus of Talent!"

The boys laughed at the excitement.

"So," Mia snuggled up to Richard, "Any ideas who _you_ boys will be asking?"

"Haha, sorry, Mia. Tradition. We wait until the night before the Ball before asking."

Mia let out a sigh, "Not even a hint?"

Richard shook his head.

Rose smirked. Of course they already had an idea who they were going to ask. Richard wasn't sitting that close to Mia because he was cold. That wasn't to say _every_ boy knew who they were taking. Rose glanced over at a handful of boys brawling with each other. He had little idea who they would plan to take. What about Raven, who would he be asking?

Rose scolded himself. He shouldn't care. He just smiled and ate his lunch while they continued to gossip about the Snow Ball

Following Professor Dovey's lecture on the proper conduct of the Snow Ball the students headed through the Blue Forest gates to meet with their Forest Groups. Charlotte gathered her group together in a clearing with eight glass coffins. Rose was not eager to learn what Charlotte had in mind for them today.

"Welcome, class. Because of the importance of being able to discern Good from Evil, today's challenge will be for the boys to find an Evergirl. Girls, climb in." The four Nevergirls, Lily, Mia and Julie climbed into a coffin. "You too, Rose." Rose bit his bottom lip and climbed into the empty coffin in between Hawthorn and Lily. Once Rose was in the coffin, all of them slammed shut. Through the glass Rose saw Charlotte talking to the boys, but the glass muffled what she said. Charlotte trotted over to where the coffins were and waved her hand. Rose felt himself grow broader in the hips and chest. He looked down and was horrified to see him changed into a middle-aged princess with round hips and breasts. Rose beat his hands upon the glass in panic before Charlotte waved her hands over them again and he felt his body begin to ignore his requests as it crossed its arms over his chest and felt his eyes close. Rose couldn't move.

Charlotte must have waved her hand once more because Rose felt his coffin raise up off of the ground and shuffle with the other coffins. Once the coffins were placed back down from being mixed up, Rose heard the muffled voice of Charlotte. She was telling the boys to go and pick their coffin and when they picked they would only know who they had picked by kissing the chosen princess to break the spell Charlotte had placed over the girls.

Rose panicked. Of all the instructions he could hear, he heard that bit? He struggled to gain control over his body, but it was in vain. His body wouldn't listen to him.

Through his eye lids he watched shadows pass by the coffins as the boys tried to decide which girl to pick. He could _feel_ their worry and it was the same worry Rose had; they might pick Rose.

One shadow stopped over Rose's coffin and if he could sweat he would have been sweating. The lid opened and the shadow got closer. There was a moment of hesitation before the figure kissed Rose's hand.

Rose felt his body change back to normal and felt the bridge of his nose start to burn now that he had control over his body now. Slowly, Rose opened one of his eyes to see which of the boys had just salivated on his hand. In front of him, however, Rose only saw a shadow haloed with the blue light from the forest.

Rose opened his other eye and finally could see who was standing at his coffin with his mouth gaping open: Raven. Rose jumped out of the coffin past Raven holding his elbows tight to himself and went over to Charlotte, "Could I go back to the castle?"

Charlotte was looking at him. Rose glanced around and saw everyone looking at him or Raven.

Then screaming started, "You idiot!" everyone looked over at Mia in her coffin with Jasper over her coffin. Rose looked over at Richard who was standing over Julie then over to Peter who was standing over Maggie. Numbers popped up over our heads with Raven and Rose with number one and two. Apparently he had chosen Rose quickly. Rose blushed again.

Charlotte turned back to Rose and bowed down so her face was closer to his, "Yes, Rose. I think I can allow you to go back to the castle. I shall see you tomorrow."

Rose, still blushing, turned for the castle of good and headed off towards it. He could feel the stared of everyone else on him.

Why did Raven have to choose him? Rose supposed _someone_ had to choose him, but still, why did it have to be Raven?


	10. Chapter 10:Trial by Tale

**\10/**  
 **Trial by Tale**

Days went by and Rose steadily crept up the rankings from seventh to fourth. The only three students in the school with better ranks were Richard, Mia and Raven, in that order. Rose became quite good at flirting from Professor Anemone. He learned the proper way to accept invitations to dance and how to dance with Pollux. Princess Uma was able to teach Rose how to adequately speak to horses, birds, and dogs. But as every day passed and every number Rose earned he was reminded constantly of the upcoming Ball.

At least the Trial by Tale would be before. At least Rose would have a chance to prove himself that he belonged here before he was failed.

Days ticked by and the Trial by Tale grew closer, as did the Snow Ball. Rose held his place in fourth throughout these days and when the day before the Trial by Tail came Rose was among the Evers scouting out the forest.

As Rose wandered the Blue Forest alone plants pined for his attention and Rose couldn't resist reaching out for them as they reached out for him. He hoped they would be feeling helpful tomorrow when the Trial started.

At dinner the eight friends sat down while Rose, Richard, Mia, Julie, Cedric and Raven fretted over the Trial. Lily and Peter were ranked sixteen and twenty and would not be joining them. They promised they would be cheering from outside, even if they would not be hearing them.

Morning came and Lily and Peter almost had to force food into their friends they were so worried. The students walked out towards the gates to the Blue Forest where all the staff was awaiting for them. Lily clasped hands with Cedric in encouragement and Peter grabbed Julie's. Mia and Richard huddled together to comfort each other.

To start off the Trial by Tale the Never named Bertha went in with the Ever Alya through the gates as they held onto their handkerchiefs tightly. Fifteen minutes later the Never Maggie and the Ever Charlie went in. Rose watched the Evers go in one by one; Seth, Julie, Jeffery, Wendy, Adrian, Alexis. Rose began to sweat. Cedric, Stefan. There was only one more to go in and people have been dropping their handkerchiefs. Wendy, Charlie, Seth, and Julie had already come back. Then Monica went in. Rose was next.

Rose wrung his handkerchief before placing it into his left boot. He stood at the gates beside Hawthorn. He glanced back at his group of friends and Lily smiled at him, telling him he would be fine. He glanced at Julie who was being consoled by Peter.

Sophie shoved Rose and Hawthorn forward, "It's your turn. Off you go. Best of luck. All that crap. Hope you survive."

Hawthorn bolted through the gates and Rose followed after her. Hawthorn split and headed west. Rose wandered east through the brambles that opened for him and closed behind him. As Rose passed by, he silently thanked each one.

Upon entering a clearing Rose heard a cry. He froze, then saw that it had come from a little bird hopping about and fluttering its wings in vain. Rose watched the plants around him tighten around each other forming a weak sanctuary for him. Rose knelt down and chirped the best he could from learning from Princess Uma. Unfortunately, while trying to say "What is wrong?" he chirped "Giants are wrong?" But the little bird understood and franticly chirped back that a beast was in the forest and had injured her wing (Rose had always been better at understanding the animals in Princess Uma's class than trying to speak it).

Rose had gotten acquainted with quite a few healing spells in preparation for this Trial. Rose pointed his finger and a deep pink glowed from it and he chanted a spell to heal the wing. The bird chirped its thanks and perched on Rose's shoulder and nuzzled him. Rose laughed and gently stroked the bird's head.

Rose froze as rustling came from behind him. Slowly, Rose turned around and watched the trees quiver as whatever was coming got closer. Rose backed away from where the rustling came from and a minotaur burst out with a roar.

Rose turned around to run but tripped over a root from a dead tree. The minotaur charged at Rose and he screamed.

Out from the right, a figure barged in and the minotaur ran into it and both rebounded off of each other. Rose quickly got up and saw Raven lying on his back gasping for air. His sword and shield were thrown from him scattered. The minotaur got up, enraged, and charged for Raven. Rose scrambled to get the shield that had landed near him and rammed into the beast's side with it.

This infuriated the minotaur and he charged for Rose once more. Rose dodged every charge and led the beast towards the edge of the clearing where the oak tree's roots wrapped around the minotaur's feet and dragged him into the forest.

Rose collapsed in relief and the little bird chirped to cheer his victory. Then Rose heard the laughing. He turned to see Raven (still lying on his back) laughing, "How quaint, the damsel saving the distressed."

Rose threw Raven's shield back at him in disgust and turned to storm away. He then thought better of it. They would be better off together than alone. Rose turned back and went over to Raven and helped him up, "I suppose we would be better off together." Rose said it flatly and without a smile.

"Charming, Rose. What got you so bitter? Was it the comment about being a damsel?"

"Well, I certainly am not cross at you for saving me. Actually I'm quite grateful for that. Thank-you."

"I believe I should be thanking you as well. Sorry, the comment was uncalled for. Thank-you for saving me."

"It's—it's fine. Let's just survive this." Rose offered his hand to help Raven up onto his feet. Raven took it and groaned as he got up.

Rustling came from the trees and Rose focused on them. Raven focused on Rose as he listened to the plants.

"We need to move. Someone is . . ."

A massive blast of fire and ash exploded from the side and Hawthorn stepped through the newly formed path to their sanctuary grinning like a villain. Stepping upon the charred grass she pointed her finger glowing a rich brown.

Rose gaped in horror at the plants that had just been killed. His violet eyes were wide and a single tear escaped from his eyes as he scanned the halo of absent plants around Hawthorn. The tear trickled down his cheek until it got to his jaw. It hung momentarily before falling into the grass beneath him.

Suddenly Rose's eyebrows turned down and he focused his gaze upon Hawthorn in anger. The tip of Rose's finger glowed a dark pink and the magic of Hawthorn met that of Rose. A whirlwind formed and approached Hawthorn. A ball of fire was expelled from Hawthorn and was hurled at Rose. The two elements collided together formed a swirling vortex of fire between them. The two began to fight for control over their powers. Hawthorn urged it towards Rose and Rose fought it.

Finally, Rose drove it into the ground. The vortex swirled down leaving more charring between the two. Rose quickly summoned another wind and it swooped Hawthorn's feet form under her as she fell on her face on the ground. Vines and roots snaked across their burnt friends until they reach Hawthorn and wrapped around her.

Raven watched Rose walk over to her with the face of a cold statue. Raven reached out to stop him, but Rose glared at him and Raven stood down.

Rose reached Hawthorn and searched her for her handkerchief. Finding it, he ripped it away from her and threw it on the ground. Red sparks flickered into the air and she vanished.

The roots and vines retreated from their absent prey and Rose collapsed to his knees and started to sob into his hands.

She hadn't cared about the plants at all. She hadn't given it a second thought. She just torched them. He let the tears flow.

Rose felt a hand on his shoulder, "Rose, look."

Rose glanced up and saw golden sunlight break into their clearing. They could hear cheers from the Evers from the entrance as they swarmed in. The Trial was over. The Evers closed in around the two boys; one still crying and the other still stiff from getting rammed by a minotaur.

Evers bathed in the victory that Rose and Raven had accomplished. Rose did not feel very victorious, though. Those plants were dead. Raven beside him did not feel very victorious.


	11. Chapter 11:Feelings

**\11/**  
 **Feelings**

Rose felt empty inside. What he had done to Hawthorn felt so wrong. But those plants that had died . . . And then there was the wretched Snow Ball that was quickly coming. And nothing seemed to help him feel better. Days went by as the other Evers celebrated Raven's and Rose's victory in the woods, but neither seemed like the mood to celebrate. The swarms of Evers around them ceased quickly.

Their friends quickly noticed something was off with them and tried their best to make them feel better. Richard tried sparing with Raven. Lily and Julie baked a cake for Rose. But nothing seemed to help.

Mia had gotten irked by their mood. Well, not their mood exactly. More how they continued to rank so well despite their mood. Raven was right behind her in rankings and Rose was right behind him. And she had every intention of keeping her spot right behind Richard. Lucky for her the Circus of Talents was tomorrow. Her place to perform second to last was practically set in stone.

The group of friends sat in the clearing together for lunch in silence. Mia could not take it anymore, "Are you done sulking yet?" Lily shot her a glare. "What? It really dampens the mood."

Rose got up and headed for the castle, "I'll be in my room."

Lily glared at Mia again. Then Raven got up and headed towards the castle himself.

Richard spoke up, "I get Rose, he likes plants and is mourning the loss of the things but I don't understand Raven. What's up with him?"

Julie spoke up before anyone answered, "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Why should we care? They're just being divas."

"Mia, you truly are horrible. For being good, you really are horrible." Lily stormed towards the castle herself and Cedric went after her.

Rose was lying face-down on the bed when there was a knock on his door. Without answering or moving the door opened. Someone sat down upon the bed beside him and started rubbing his back, "You'll be alright, Rose. Is it still the Trial that's bothering you?"

Rose rolled over and looked up at Lily, "I don't know. A little. It's mostly the Ball."

"I thought you were going to ask one of the girls."

Rose shook his head, "I spoke with Professor Dovey. If I'm not to fail, a boy has to ask me. I'm going to end up . . ."

"Lily, are you okay?" Cedric was standing in the doorway.

"Cedric, shouldn't you be checking on Raven?"

He flushed, "Oh, yeah. I'll go check on Raven. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Lily smiled at him, "I am fine. Go check on Raven. We'll see you in class." Cedric left and Lily turned back to Rose, "Everything will be fine. Do you really think the boys would leave you to fail?"

Rose shrugged.

"Well, I don't think so."

"Lily, would you let Cedric go with me?"

"What?"

"Just, if no one else asked and Cedric decided to help me, would you let him?"

Lily stared into Rose's eyes, "Of course, if it would help."

Rose hugged Lily tight.

"Do you want me to talk to Cedric?"

"No. You deserve to go with him. Thank-you, though. I'll try to lighten up. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It's fine. Now, shall we head off to class?"

In Professor Dovey's class they were given a test on how they would handle different predicaments at a ball. Lily watched Rose's face fight depression. The questions were not very Rose friendly today:

1\. If you attend the Ball with someone other than your first choice, but your first choice, who you're madly in love with, asks you to dance, do you:

2\. Upon arriving at the Ball, you notice your friend's breath smells unbearably of garlic and trout. However, your friend is going with the person you hoped would ask _you_ to the Ball. Do you:

3\. A baby dove with a broken wing slips into the Good Hall, crashes to the dance floor during the last waltz and is in severe danger of being crushed. Do you:

Lily was horrified to think what Rose would be writing: " _I should be the one asking the girls." "Tell them. I would be lucky if I get to go to the ball without failing the school." "I most likely shan't have a partner. Save the bird."_

Rose received his test back. On the top inked in pink was _100% See me._ Frowning, Rose waited as Professor Dovey sent the other students and fairies out. Lily tried very hard to wait for Rose, but Professor Dovey shut her doors on her.

Professor slowly turned around, "First, I would like to tell you how impressed I am with how you have been handling your classes. You've done incredibly well. I am concerned, however. The Snow Ball is in two days and I've noticed you moping about. That isn't how one gets a date to the Ball."

Rose was not amused, "Why should I be hoping for a date to the Ball. There are more boys than there are girls. Two boys have to go dateless and I'm one of them."

"What of the other boy?"

"What does it matter? He will only be getting half ranks. _I_ was registered as a princess. _I_ will be failed."

Professor Dovey frowned, "Hopelessness is not very becoming of you, Rose. Don't lose hope. Now, you best be off to your Forest Group. Don't lose hope.


	12. Chapter 12:The Circus of Talents

**\12/**  
 **The Circus of Talents**

At 8:00 p.m. the students entered the Theater of Tales that was residing now at the School for Evil. Above each side floated a chandelier of ten swan-shaped candles burning white over the side for good and a dark blue over the side for evil. Between the chandeliers hovered the Circus Crown with seven long, sharp spires.

As the decorations seemed to come to life and interacted with the students eventually the children found their seats on their side. The ten who would be competing were to sit up front in front of the stage. Nine Evers sat up front and started chatting with the decorative princes and princesses. The Evergirls flounced around in their gowns and the Everboys strutted about in their tuxedos.

From the east doors barged in the Nevers hooting and cheering telling each other the Theater of Tales would be staying on their side. Evers blanched at the decorations on their side; beasts murdering peasants and witches eating children. Their ten champions claimed their seats up front.

Lily looked about worried. Rose was not here yet and he was supposed to be a part of the competition. The students began to settle down and Lily craned her neck to find him.

Then the west doors opened once more. Everyone watched the angel walk in. Dressed in all white with golden hair stepped in Rose. He wore a pure white shirt, a pure white waistcoat, his tuxedo pants were white striped with a bright purple. He wore a pure white cape as well with an amethyst holding it on.

Lily gaped with all the girls at the beautiful prince as he took his seat in between Raven and Monica up front.

"Welcome to the Circus of Talents," a white wolf from the School for Evil growled. Beside him was a sparkling fairy glowing green. "We'll begin with the 10th ranked Never and Ever. They will perform, a winner will be selected, and the loser shall be punished. Then we shall move onto the 9th ranked. Then the 8th. Etcetera etcetera until this blasted thing is over. Let's get it over with. As of now the doors are locked. No one gets in. No one gets out. Not until the Circus is over. Now, we'll have Julie and Bard begin. Bard, begin."

And so the event started. Bard stood up on the stage and began belching the Happy Birthday song. Nevers started hooting and cackling at him while the Evers cringed at the horrible noises. Following him Julie, who had worked hard to work her way up to tenth place from twelfth, stood upon the stage and performed a ballet from Swan Lake.

A blue candle was snuffed out and suddenly Bard began belching rainbow gems. One by one the students competed and the losers were punished. A white candle went out and Adrien broke out in boils. A blue candle went out and Maggie's spectacles became an iridescent beetle. Percy's ears turned into bunny ears when a blue flame died. Stefan was chased by a rouge chicken and a white disappeared. Vlad looked at the chandelier in horror as a blue flame went out and his hair fell out.

Corrin took the stage and Rose looked upon his competition. Corrin's red eyes glowed with confidence as she pulled out a pocket watch. Slowly, she swung the pocket watch from side to side and gazed deeply into Julie's eyes, "You are getting sleepy. You are getting sleepy." Corrin chanted over and over again until Julie began to chant with her, "I am getting sleepy. I am getting sleepy." Slowly, Julie's eyes closed and she began to softly snore, which many Nevers laughed at. "Now, Julie. When I snap your fingers, you are a chicken." Corrin snapped her fingers. Julie opened her eyes and started clucking and flapping her arms about. The Nevers started laughing even harder. Corrin snapped her fingers again and Julie stopped and blinked. She looked around and blushed. She had no idea what she was doing standing up and why the Nevers were laughing. She quickly sat down.

It was Rose's turn. He stood up upon the stage and reached into his waistcoat. And pulled out a flute. Rose hadn't known what else to do so he was going to play the lullaby his great grandmother sang for him. Closing his eyes he brought his flute to his mouth and began to play.

Finishing, he looked up at the chandeliers watching for a candle to go out. Nothing happened. Rose looked out upon the audience and the bridge of his nose burned red. They had all fallen asleep. Rose hopped down from the stage and shook Lily until she woke up.

She blinked up at him, "Rose?" She yawned."

"You fell asleep. Everyone fell asleep."

Lily looked around and frowned, "Well, I suppose we should wake them up. You start with the Nevers?"

Rose frowned, but nodded. He went over to Maggie and shook her. "Wha—what? Ew, an Ever. Why are you touching me?"

"You fell asleep. Help wake the others?"

She looked around and she nodded. Rose went back to his side and started shaking Evers.

Once everyone was awake everyone started muttering about the chandeliers that wouldn't go out. Were the deans arguing over who had won? Had the deans fallen asleep? Even the wolf and fairy were getting antsy.

The chandeliers began to sway as to get everyone's attention and everyone looked up wondering if the deans were there. Then a blue candle went out and Corrin started screaming, "No, no! He can't win! He always wears pink! I can't lose to . . ." her lips swelled up and it just turned into muffled noises no one could understand.

The wolf cleared his throat, "Now, Eustis and Raven. Eustis, show us what you've got." And he did, to the Evers' dismay. Eustis apparently is double jointed in his knees and elbows and he showed them off as the Evers' gagged as his knees bent backwards.

Then it was Raven's turn. He stood up on the stage and took a deep breath. He then began to sing. It was a beautiful song and the mouths of all the girls (Evers and Nevers alike) dropped open. His voice was gorgeous. After his song a blue candle went out and Eustis seemed to lose all his bones in his arms as they began to flop about like tentacles making the Evers gag more.

The good won the final two competitions as well. Mia won singing opera and Richard won crushing a piece of coal into a diamond. Jasper ended up with a horse's tail and Hawthorn's hair grew out like Rapunzel's. Good cheered when they saw there were more remaining white flames.

The Circus Crown started to shake. It glided east towards the Nevers who cheered. It changed course for the Evers. It went back to the Nevers. Back to the Evers. It slowed down. It hovered over Richard. Then Mia. Then Raven. It continued a little towards Rose, who shook his head and tried to get closer to Monica, squishing into her. The crown changed its mind and went back over Raven.

It came and rested upon Raven's head and the Evers began to cheer, "Ours! Ours! Ours!" Richard stood up and the cheers stopped. He turned to Mia and got down on one knee, "Mia, will you be my princess for the Snow Ball?"

The Nevers booed but Mia ignored them, "Yes! I would love to go with you Richard!"

There was then a moment of silence as the Everboys looked to Raven. Raven shook his head and hesitantly Stefan got down on one knee, "Wendy, will you be my princess at the Ball?" and then all the boys were getting on one knee. The Nevers started booing again.

"Lily, will you be my princess for the Ball?" from Cedric.

"Julie, will you be my princess at the Ball?" asked Peter.

"Beatrice, will you be my princess for the Snow Ball?"

One by one boys asked and girls said yes. Rose glanced at Raven who had passed up his turn wondering why. Had the boys discussed who they were going to ask beforehand so they already knew who was asking who? Or perhaps Raven was going to take half ranks so Rose could go with a girl. Would Raven do that? Rose didn't need to ask. Raven would.

But one by one girls were taken. Monica, Alya, Alexis, all of them. Rose had been wrong. There still weren't enough girls.

The Ever side went silent as the Everboys looked at Raven with the Circus Crown upon his brow. Raven should have been one of the first to ask, but there he was, still sitting on the bench. Until he slowly stood up and turned to Rose. He kneeled down and gazing into Rose's eyes he asked, "Rose, of House of Beauty, will you go to the Snow Ball with me?"

The Never side went quiet. Rose's mouth opened but nothing came out. He glanced over at the Nevers who were staring at him. He looked to the side where the Evers were staring at him. His eyes locked with Lily who nodded. "I—I will."

Raven and the other boys stood up and the Nevers stared at them in confusion, but said nothing as the doors opened and students filed out of the Theater.


	13. Chapter 13:The Snow Ball

**\13/**  
 **The Snow Ball**

"Lily! What have I done?!"

"What you've done is not fail. I thought that was what you wanted." The two were in Rose's room with Julie. "Now hold still."

"I still don't understand what you're doing. Why can't I just go dressed like the other boys?"

"Because you are _not_ one of the other boys. You're going to the Ball with the champion of both the Trial by Tale and the Circus of Talents. And we're going to make you look like you belong by his side."

"And what is Julie doing with my outfit?" The outfit he was referring to was the same one he had worn the previous night.

"Well, now that it has been cleaned Julie is making some adjustments."

"Like what?"

"Like adding a tad more purple. It was too much white. The white is good and will give Raven some color to his skin but he will be wearing black. We need to give the two of you _some_ color. You two are the stars of the Ball!"

"What about Mia and Richard? Don't they have higher ranks?"

"Not anymore. Winning the Crown boosted Raven well into first. The two of you sandwich them in rankings. Will you stop fidgeting?"

"What are you putting on my eyelids again?"

"Nothing! Just relax and trust me. Alright?"

Rose sighed, "Fine."

"Thank-you! Julie, will you pass me the glitter?"

"Glitter?!"

"Rose! Just relax!"

The three headed downstairs. Lily wore a shimmering lily pad green dress. Her hems were decorated with blue water waves and she wore a lily in her hair. Julie's dress was periwinkle and the back of her skirts folded down behind her like swan wings. Rose had a chance to look at what Julie had done to his outfit before he put it on. She had embroidered a purple rose over his heart and added amethyst jewels as cufflinks. She also embroidered the bottom of the cloak with what looked like vines. She also seemed to have worked glitter into his cloak, which Rose thought he could have done without. He still hadn't looked at what Lily had done to his face.

The three reached the bottom of the stairs where Mia was waiting for them in a layered scarlet dress, "About time. Rose is needed. The Ball is about to begin! Hurry!" The four of them rushed into the Good Hall where the other girls were waiting. Princess Uma and Professor Anemone rushed about getting the girls into place.

"Rose! There you are. Come here to the center," Princess Uma commanded. "Mia, you'll be right over there. Lily, there. Julie, go see Professor Anemone for your spot. Hurry up! The boys will be down any moment!"

Rose and the girls quickly went where they were instructed. They then posed in glamour awaiting their princes like porcelain dolls.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Raven lead the boys into the room dashing as ever. Each boy was clad in black in tuxedoes with colored roses pined over their hearts. Richard's was scarlet. Peter's was periwinkle. Cedric's was white. Raven's was purple. Rose turned to Lily, "How . . ."

"Shh. Just enjoy the evening, Rose."

So Rose went quiet as Raven approached, grabbed his hand, and wrapped his other hand around his waist. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The music started and while Raven led Rose around the center of the room the rest watched on at the beginning. The two boys danced around in a star to Richard, Stefan, Cedric, Adrian, then Jeffry and one by one the other boys led their princesses into the waltz with them. Soon all of the boys were leading the girls in the coordinated dance together.

Dance after dance Raven led Rose with their hands clasped, Raven's hand on Rose's waist and Rose's hand on Raven's shoulder. Dance after dance Raven stared into Rose's violet eyes. Dance after dance Rose and Raven were the spectacle of the Ball.

"You look really nice. I'm guessing Lily attacked your face?"

"Yes. How horrifying is it? All I know is that it involved glitter. Please tell me I don't look like a glittering disco ball."

Raven laughed, "You look fine. You didn't look?"

"No. I was afraid to."

There was a lull in the conversation.

"Raven, why did you ask me? You could have had any girl tonight. Why did you ask me?"

For once Raven glanced away, "I didn't want you to fail."

Rose frowned, "I was ready to fail. I don't belong here."

"You _do_ belong here."

Rose let out a half-hearted laugh, "Not as a princess."

Raven pulled Rose closer and brought his mouth to Rose's ear and whispered, "No, but as my prince."

Rose froze and looked at Raven, "What?"

Raven flushed whiter, "Nothing."

"Raven, what did you say?"

Raven bit his bottom lip for a little bit then looked Rose in the eyes, "Rose, I think I might be falling in love with you."

The two stopped dancing and Rose fought the urge to let go of Raven entirely, "Raven, I am a _boy_. _You_ are a boy."

"I don't care Rose. I can't help it. After the Trial I couldn't stop thinking of you. And you probably think I'm a freak but last night I told myself I'd tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's—it's nothing to be sorry for. But—but I just don't think I can do this. Maybe it would have been best for me to have failed."

"No. I won't let you fail and if you need a princess I'll help you. I'm sorry."

Both finished he dance flustered.

After the Ball the students headed for their rooms exhausted. Rose reached his and finally looked in the mirror and despite dancing all night he still looked fresh. And Rose had to admit Lily did a decent job.

His eyelids were covered in silver glitter and a trail of swirls curled out from the corners of his eyes. He looked majestic.

A knock at the door distracted Rose and he opened it. It was Lily and Julie who walked in giggling, "Tonight was amazing! Cedric is amazing! This school is amazing!" Lily plopped down on the bed she had abandoned earlier in the year and Julie sat down next to her. "How was it for you, Rose?"

"Fine, I suppose. A bit awkward."

"Awkward? How come awkward?"

"We're both boys, Lily."

"So? In practice it was all girls. Well, besides you." She suddenly frowned, "Rose, what did you tell him? What happened?"

"What? Nothing! Well, he did admit he loved me, which was weird."

"What did you tell him?"

"I don't remember! I panicked. It was weird."

"It's not that weird, Rose! Think back to Charlotte's classes. He _always_ chose you. Remember after the Trial? He entered a slump because _you_ were in a slump because of your plants!"

"You knew?"

"Well, I had an idea for a while. The other day Cedric confirmed it after I talked to you and he talked to him. I was going to ask him if he would take you instead, but he said you were taken care of. Raven was asking you. You really don't remember what you said to him?"

"I remember trying to make it clear we could be friends . . ."

"Rose! You won't even give him a chance?"

"We. Are. Both. Boys."

Lily stood up and hovered over Rose, "It. Does. Not. Matter. Why should it? Just give him a chance, okay, Rose?" Lily grabbed Julie and the two left.

Could Rose give Raven a chance? Rose thought to the times _he_ had chosen Raven in the Blue Forest. Rose thought to the Trial when Raven got in between him and the minotaur taking the blow. Rose thought back to the first day when Raven had accidentally tossed Rose a rose.


	14. Epilogue

**\Epilogue/**  
 **The Story**

"Sophie, if I had known you would just stand there doing nothing I would have come here by myself. Please, help."

"What are we looking for before?"

"My earring. I've checked everywhere else on the grounds and this is the last place I can think of."

"It's been weeks since we've been up here, though. You've been missing this earring almost all year!"

"Yes, yes I have. Now, please help."

Sophie began shifting through a couple of papers. Clarissa rolled her eyes.

"Hah! I found it. It's right under the book case. I—just—need—a little—more—length . . . Got it!"

Clarissa got up and dusted herself off. Sophie straightened the papers she had shuffled. Both suddenly froze.

"Clarissa, do you hear that?"

"I was hoping it was in my head."

Both slowly turned to look at where the scratching was coming from. The storian had begun another story.

* * *

To be continued in the sequel The School for Good and Evil: Chances beginning August 1st, 2016

( s/12079588/1/The-School-for-Good-and-Evil-Chances-Prologue)


End file.
